Cry Me A River
by Musouka-Sama
Summary: A not-so-happy chat between Tomoyo and Eriol based on most of the lyrics for "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake.


**__**

My Typings:

Hi Everyone! I know ya'll are probably mad at me for not updating "Trapped In Alone", but here's another one shot to make up for it ^_____^ Heehee! Well, it's an E+T one, and it's not very happy I tell you. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and the lyrics to the song "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake.

Summary: A chat between Tomoyo and Eriol based on most of the lyrics for "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake. 

****

Cry Me A River

By Megami no Hikari

One shot

~*~You were my sun 

You were my earth 

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no 

So you took a chance 

And made other plans 

But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no~*~

An older teen was walking down the sidewalk path, his dark midnight blue hair swaying in the wind. He sat down on the ornate wooden bench, waiting for a certain violet haired woman to arrive. At that moment, he saw _her._ She wore a lavender outfit, displaying her curves, which also brought out her eyes. The very eyes that penetrated through his ice-cold barriers around his heart. _'She's so…No! I can't think like that anymore!'_ She walked calmly up to him as if nothing was wrong. 

****

"Hey! What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?!" His bursting emotion startled her. "God Tomoyo!! Why?! Why did you do this to me?! Did you just think you could use me like to make him jealous?!" Eriol yelled bitterly, turning his back to her.

"What're you talking about Eriol-kun?" She questioned, baffled. It was tilted to the side, portraying her confused face.

"Don't _'Eriol-kun'_ me. You know what I'm talking about Daidouji, and it's _Hiiragizawa_ to you."

~*~You don't have to say, what you did, 

I already know, I found out from him 

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be 

And don't it make you sad about it~*~ 

****

"But…But—!"

****

"How could you not tell me?! How come you don't care?! Do I mean nothing to you? Am I not _hot_ enough? Am I not _popular _enough? What is it Daidouji? Why?! How come I found out from him? How come you couldn't tell me?"

"I—I…!"

~*~You told me you loved me 

Why did you leave me, all alone 

Now you tell me you need me 

When you call me, on the phone 

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused 

With some other guy 

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn 

To cry

Cry me a river 

Cry me a river-er 

Cry me a river 

Cry me a river-er, yea yea~*~ 

****

"How come you told me you loved me when you didn't mean it? I'm not going back to you, no matter how depressing your puppy face looks. I'm not going to succumb myself to you after what you did to me."

"Eri—I mean, Hiiragizawa! I don't understand!! What the _hell_ are you freakin' talking about?!"

"I mean about you cheating on me while we were going out! Especially with _Gilderoy_!" He emphasized it by making gestures and his face all girly like. (Heehee! Got that from Harry Potter. Personally, I don't think he's that good looking. They should've picked Syaoran or Eriol or Touya or Yukito or Ranma or Ryoga or Inu Yasha ^_^ Heehee!) "God damn it!" The azure haired man brought his hands to his face, trying to breathe calmly and evenly. But it wasn't helping. He was nearly crushing the bench's armrest to splinters. After a while, he spoke, "You know what? I'm not going to cry for you. I'm not going to crawl back to you. Not one tear." 

__

~*~I know that they say 

That some things are better left unsaid 

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it 

(Don't act like you don't know it) 

All of these things people told me 

Keep messing with my head 

(Messing with my head) 

You should've picked honesty 

Then you may not have blown it 

(Yea..)~*~ 

****

"You could've told me that you were doing it in spite instead of using me as a toy. Even the whole _school_ knew about it before I did. They told me about it over and over and _over_. You don't _know_ how many times I heard, _'Did you know Tomoyo's going out with her ex-boyfriend right now?'_ or _'Dude! She's mackin' out with Gilderoy behind the school. Are you gonna stand for this?'_ These words, day and night, just swirled in my head making me so confused, I didn't even know what 0+0 equaled!" He stood straight now, closure burning in the abyss of his magnificent sapphire eyes along with other emotions showing through.

~*~Oh 

(Oh) 

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving 

Oh 

(Oh) 

The damage is done 

So I guess I be leaving 

Oh 

(Oh) 

The damage is done 

So I guess I be leaving 

Oh 

(Oh) 

The damage is done 

So I guess I be... leaving~*~ 

****

"Hiira—!" Tomoyo tried to talk, but he interrupted her.

"Hold on. I'd like to finish if you don't mind, so you can finish _'Mackin'_ with Gilderoy. Now all I've got to say is I have had _enough._ My mind, body, heart, and soul can't take any of this anymore. I hope you have a _happy _and _joyous_ life with him, because _I_ sure as hell don't care. Goodbye." The young woman watched as her former boyfriend left her standing there…Alone. 

"Goodbye Eriol…" A tiny, lonesome, crystalline tear streamed down her face, to the tip of her chin. It fell to the ground, making a heart shaped splotch on the ground, accompanied by others from the rain. "Goodbye…"

**__**

The End

How sad! Isn't it? Well, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating my other story, but here's something you can read while you're waiting! And since this Friday has no school, I MIGHT be able to update my continuing story then. But I'm not promising anything because I don't want to get all your hopes up. (That's if you're even reading this.) Well ja ne Minna-san!

**__**

Megami no Hikari

Goddess of Light


End file.
